


I'll Say It Later

by melodyinlove



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, slight!Jeongcheol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7540849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodyinlove/pseuds/melodyinlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jihoon wants to hide his feelings for Soonyoung because he feels like they will never be more than friends, but somehow the feelings get relayed to the other in another way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Say It Later

 

“Seungcheol, for the last time, I’m not gonna tell him!”

Jihoon and Seungcheol were hanging out in their small house that they shared with the five other seniors in their group. It was a tight squeeze but they were all broke due to college loans so they made it work. There were two rooms. Jihoon, Seungcheol, and Wonwoo shared one room. Jeonghan, Jun, Soonyoung, and Joshua in the other. Luckily, no one was in the house at the time as the two were discussing a hot topic.

 

Jihoon’s huge crush toward Kwon Soonyoung.

 

Well, according to Seungcheol it was huge, but Jihoon liked to keep it low key as he never acted out on his emotions and the other was the only person he had told.

“Why not? You need to let it out. It’s killing you inside.”

“You know why. Why do we even discuss this anymore when Soonyoung isn’t going to change?” Jihoon hissed as he roughly threw a pillow at the wall.

Not only was Soonyoung known to be a church boy, but Soonyoung was the guy who used gay as an insult. Whenever two guys got too close, he would say something like, “You two are acting so gay right now. Are you guys gay? Oh my.” He usually said it when the group was hanging out, which convinced Jihoon even more that this was who Soonyoung was as their group was their second family.

There were times where Jihoon and Seungcheol would try to press Soonyoung about his sexual preference, but the boy would insist that he was straight in a believably manner than the two had no choice but to believe him. Every time they passed by a gay couple, Soonyoung never made eye contact and looked the other way. He was disgusted that’s why, or that’s what everyone else thought.

And more and more did Jihoon feel dejected.

He didn’t even know why he liked the other. Yes, Soonyoung was hot when he danced, cute when he was with friends, and just charming in general. Soonyoung was a nice person and he got along with him. He was also hardworking and talented, oh, how Jihoon can go on about how great the other was. But the fact that he was straight and a possible homophobe should have been a total turn off for Jihoon. It should have.

 

But it wasn’t.

He tried throwing away his feelings and looking at other women, other men, anything. He tried going on blind dates, but they never ended up going well as he would only compare them to Soonyoung. He tried thinking of all the bad things about Soonyoung, but that only got him thinking about all the great things about him. Jihoon even tried going to a church to “pray the gay away.” All of them didn’t succeed and he still felt his heart yearning towards the dancer boy, which is why he often went to Seungcheol to talk, well yell, about Soonyoung.  

“Jihoon, do it. I’ll help you and be your moral support.”

“No.”

Seungcheol said the same thing every time. Confess. If he was honest, Jihoon thought about it and dreamed of the perfect happily ever after ending where Soonyoung confesses his undying love for Jihoon back and they start a romantic relationship together and keep it intact until the day they die. Yes, Jihoon has thought that far, but who can blame him when all he does is keep it pent up inside him… and Seungcheol of course.

“Come on, just listen to your best friend.”

“My best friend…”

If you asked Jihoon who his best friend was, and you aren’t asking in front of Seungcheol (“It should just be me!” he would say), he would mention Soonyoung as well as Seungcheol. The two weren’t as openly outgoing, but they had these moments where they really felt like they connected. They often showed each other how much they cared for one another when one of them needed help. When Jihoon was emotionally drained about how he was failing one of his classes, Soonyoung was there to lend him a shoulder to cry on. When Soonyoung twisted his ankle and was advised not to dance until it healed, Jihoon was the one to drag him out of the practice room and nurse his ankle to health. That’s how they were. They were each other’s emotional support.

Jihoon couldn’t confess when he knew the answer was no. It would only tear their friendship apart and he couldn’t handle not seeing or talking to Soonyoung everyday.

He also couldn’t afford to be put out as a social outcast for being gay by his own friend.

 

“Guys, it’s spring break. Let’s all go somewhere!” Seungcheol suggested as all thirteen of them were hanging out for dinner after all their classes had ended.

“Where? I kinda wanna go hiking!” Soonyoung exclaimed, wiggling out of his seat. Jihoon made a mental note that the other likes hiking, but he also kept thinking about how cute the other was acting.

The others kept bursting out with ideas, trying to come up with something that can be cheap and adventurous at the same time. It was on of the last hangouts they would have as the thirteen of them as the seniors were graduating pretty soon.

“Let’s go to LA and then we can all hangout at Joshua’s house!” Vernon suggested, only to receive a glare from Joshua.

“Okay first of all, all thirteen of us are not gonna fit in my house. Second, do you guys want to pay for $1000 plane tickets? I don’t think so.”

The room suddenly became quiet as the members were running out of ideas. They wanted to do something, no, they had to. Their food came shortly after and they all started eating, quietly feeding one another and whispering, not the same loud atmosphere as earlier.

“I know! You guys should all go back home with me to Jeju Island!”  Seungkwan exclaimed, causing the other members to jump out of their seats a bit, “My house has room, I’m pretty sure. If not, we have a backyard and tents so we can camp out too.”

The group all smiled, liking the idea, but they turned to Seungcheol, who usually made the final decisions as the eldest member. He was tapping his chin as he thought about it, but soon softly smiled and nodded.

“Sounds like a good idea.”

 

Next thing you know, all thirteen of them were on a flight to Jeju Island the next day. They wanted to go a little bit later, but Seungkwan had already booked a flight back home a long time ago that he actually forgot about until he talked to his mom about all of them staying over.

Jihoon was sitting next to Soonyoung who had the window seat. Just his luck as Seungcheol was on the other side of him, giggling that this was his chance as Jihoon tried to shush him. It didn’t matter, however, because Soonyoung was blasting music in his ears, making small movements to it as well.

“Leave me alone, Seungcheol!” Jihoon exclaimed as he hit the other.

“Is something wrong?” Soonyoung asked as he took off his earphones, the music still able to be heard due to the crazy volume.

“Ahh, it’s nothing. Seungcheol, here, he ju--”

“Jihoon has something to say to you!”

If looks could kill, the glare Jihoon gave Seungcheol would have had him out immediately. The shorter immediately looked back at his crush after and smiled awkwardly as he hit Seungcheol one last time.

“It’s nothing. He’s just being a dumbass, you know. Usual Seungcheol.”

Soonyoung simply chuckled before going back to his music, in which Jihoon turned back around to Seungcheol and hit him repeatedly.

“You fucking dumbass how many times do I have to tell you?!” Jihoon hissed, before looking up and making sure there was no one paying attention. Luckily, there were nine friends sleeping and one who just woke up to the noise, Jeonghan.

“Is there something going on?” he asked with half open eyes.

“No, nooo. Go back to sleep, Jeongie.” Seungcheol cooed.

As soon as the long haired boy fell back asleep, Jihoon laughed at Seungcheol who was a bit flustered as he was caught staring at the angel by the shorter.

“Listen to your own advice before you tried to give me some. Go and confess. Go!”

It was true. Seungcheol had a huge crush on Jeonghan as well, but the difference was almost everyone knew about it, except Jeonghan. No one discussed it too much as they don’t want to trigger Soonyoung to say something offensive. Everyone was sure Soonyoung knew, but just turned a blind eye on it as he never mentioned it and never looked at Seungcheol any differently.

“S-s-shut up!” Seungcheol yelled, blushing as he turned the other way, not wanting to deal with the other and his teasing, eventually falling asleep.

 

“Jihoon, wake up. We’re here,” Soonyoung nudged as he tried to wake up the other.

The said boy woke up to all of his friends looking at him in an empty plane. He looked to his left and saw that he was leaning on the one trying to wake up him. Shocked, he immediately unbuckled his seatbelt and got up, awkwardly laughing as usual.

“Okay. Let’s go!”

Walking out of his seat, he led the group, or at least tried to until Seokmin tripped him and he landed face first on the floor. He could hear everyone laughing at him and he covers his face in embarrassment.

“Get up.”

Jihoon looked up to Soonyoung holding out his hand with a smile in front of him. He hesitatingly grabbed it and Soonyoung pulled him up, glaring at Seokmin as he did so. He defended Jihoon as he yelled at the culprit, saying that was mean to do to someone who just woke up from a short nap. The victim slipped past Soonyoung, embarrassed by the situation enough.

 

There ended up being two bedrooms, the living room, and two tents outside for the group of thirteen. By default, Seungkwan was allowed to be in his own room with two others, two would go in the other bedroom, four in the living room, and the other four would be able to decide their own tenting situation.

After a series of rock, paper, scissors, it ended up with Seungkwan, Mingyu, and Jihoon in one room, Wonwoo and Jeonghan in the other, Chan, Soonyoung, Jun, and Minghao in the living room, and Seungcheol, Seokmin, Joshua, and Vernon outside. Jihoon was ecstatic to sleep in a comfortable room… that is until the two started snoring.

Jihoon tried listening to music through his earbuds, muffling using his pillow, everything. The snores were just too loud and he couldn’t fall asleep, so he ended up grabbing his pillow and blanket and walking around, trying to find a sleeping spot. He thought it was funny because the living room could fit the four others, but as usual, their group of friends wanted to keep things more interesting and have four people freeze to death outside.

“One, two, three?” Jihoon lazily counted the bodies in the living room, looking for the fourth and most important one to him, Soonyoung.

He walked into the kitchen and saw Soonyoung grabbing a glass of water. Jihoon tried not to look at how attractive his neck looked, especially with his prominent adam’s apple that makes the shorter go crazy. Once Soonyoung finished the glass, Jihoon looked away, only for Soonyoung to smile at the only other person up and awake.

“Can’t sleep either?”

“Yeah, Seungkwan and Mingyu are horrible snorers. I don’t know how the juniors deal with them,” Jihoon chuckled as he looked at the other, “Why aren’t you asleep?”

“It’s hard for me to sleep in a new environment. You know that. Remember when all the seniors first moved in together our sophomore year and I snacked in the kitchen because I had nothing else to do.”

“Yeah, and I had to pee, so I walked out of the room and saw you eating the snacks I had been saving. I got so upset.”

“I don’t even understand why! I even offered to pay you back but you were still so grumpy about it.”

Soonyoung laughed, causing Jun to move around in the living room. His eyes widened and Jihoon had to muffle his laugh before continuing his conversation.

“Those were special, okay? And I didn’t know you well at the time so I was annoyed that this guy who I’m not too familiar with is eating my food.”

Soonyoung and Jihoon knew each other back in their freshman year of college as Seungcheol’s other friend. Their group of friends was barely in the works of making with only the seven of them at the time. Seungcheol had this plan to have everyone come together and be a big group of the seven of them. They would hang out together and have cool adventures and it would all be great. Jihoon was comfortable with all of them except Soonyoung, but they all agreed to live together for the rest of college to save money.

“Special? What made them special? Were they from a girlfriend or something?”

Jihoon blinked as he thought of a reason to tell Soonyoung. The actual reason was that they were for a care package for a guy he was unsure if he liked at the time as he was still in denial about the whole gay thing. Later on, Jihoon found out the guy was absolutely straight which he thought was quite funny, but he couldn’t tell Soonyoung that. Hell no.

“They were from family back home and I was feeling a bit homesick at the time.”

“Ahh,” Soonyoung nodded, believing the lie.

The two continued to talk for an hour or two, just chatting. If he was honest, Jihoon was enjoying this more than he should have. “I should be getting over him, not doing this,” he tried to keep reminding himself as they talked, but no part of him wanted to say goodbye and try to sleep with the snorers.

“We should probably sleep soon,” Soonyoung muttered through a yawn.

Jihoon simply nodded, not excited about leaving the other and trying to sleep in the room. Soonyoung looked at the other and sat on the kitchen floor and grabbed the blankets and pillows they were using.

“Let's just sleep here. I know you don’t wanna go back.”

Soonyoung patted the pillow he set up and Jihoon wanted to refuse inside of him because his damn feelings would never go away at this right, but deeper inside his damn feelings wanted this so bad.

So, they ended up sleeping next to each other, there was still space between them, but nothing that looked too awkward. They ended up falling asleep right away, despite the cold tile floor.

 

The first one to notice the two sleeping in the kitchen was Minghao who let out a scream because it was early morning and he was half awake and was looking for Soonyoung anyways as he noticed that he wasn’t in the living room. Seeing Soonyoung passed out on the floor cuddled up next to Jihoon, shocked him of course, which immediately got the others flocking over to Minghao. The two managed to wake up due to the noise and quickly got up, awkwardly smiling at the crowd.

“Why did… you two sleep there… together?” Minghao uttered as the rest stayed silent.

Jihoon blushed in embarrassment with his unkempt hair, especially after Seungcheol gave him a little wink. He bit his lip, unsure what to say, but instead, Soonyoung spoke up.

“I was awake because the living room floor is hard and Chan kept attaching himself to me and Jihoon was awake because Seungkwan and Mingyu snore horribly loud--”

“I do not snore!” Seungkwan defended, but the juniors were quick to side eye him as they all have dealt with his snoring.

“Yeah, yeah, say what you want. But Jihoon and I both ended up getting up for a glass of water, we talked until we were tired and ended up just falling asleep here. Sound good? Good. Now let’s get ready for today.”

Soonyoung cut through the crowd to get to his luggage and everyone left to get ready, but Jihoon just stood there, feeling strange and a bit sad.

“I guess we’ll never be more than friends,” he muttered to himself.

 

The thirteen of them ended up going on a hike to the waterfalls. Some of them obviously complained but once they saw the beauty of the landscape, all of them shut up and stared.

“Amazing..” Jihoon uttered softly, the last one of the bunch to walk away from the area before going to the shop.

In the shop there were a bunch of souvenirs that they went wild over, but what got most of their attention in the end was the snail mail. The ones that get to the person in a year’s time. Everyone grabbed one and sat scattered on the tables. Jihoon decided to sit alone.

He decided this would be a good time to write his confession to Soonyoung. In a year’s time, the group’s senior class will probably have split up or at least not be as much in contact as they are now. He could imagine Soonyoung off doing bigger and better things that a little confession from his old friend wouldn’t bother him.

Jihoon wrote and he wrote until he was satisfied, but after he saw what his friends wrote on the letters, mainly dumb things like Wonwoo sending Mingyu a lame joke, he felt discouraged and threw the postcard away, not wanting this memory of jokes and laughter to be tainted in Soonyoung’s memory by this confession.

“Okay! Lets all send them together!” The friends exclaimed as they placed all their cards in the opening of the mailbox only to drop it at the same time.

Jihoon sent a blank one that he sent to himself and was the first one to walk away.

Seungcheol dragged behind of the group after being distracted by Jeonghan’s beauty, but noticed the thrown postcard and read it. With a big smile, he sent it to the recipient.

 

A year passed and the juniors of the group became seniors. They still talked to the graduated friends every now and then but most of them were out working and being busy adults at this point. Joshua was out doing missionary work around the world with his international studies and religious studies double major. Wonwoo, the economics major, worked in a cubicle with the standard times and paycheck, but he always kept himself mildly entertained.

Seungcheol confessed to Jeonghan at their graduation in which Jeonghan replied, “I finally got my confession, you idiot. You took so long.” In which he claimed he knew all this time that Seungcheol liked him because everyone, including the other, was so loud and obvious about it. Jeonghan was a Korean Literature teacher and Seungcheol was a Physical Education teacher at the same school. Their students had no idea they were dating, but secretly thought the pair go great together.

Soonyoung, from all the money he saved from part time jobs, bought his own little dance studio and did things like teach and make choreography to even renting the place to idols when there was no space in their company practice rooms. He was happy and felt fulfilled with what he was doing with his life. Even recently, one of his choreographies got picked by a company for a group with thirteen members. A huge amount, but he accomplished it.

And Jihoon? He owned a small little apartment in Seoul that contained a music producing room, so he hardly left the house as he always worked on music to sell to companies. The only times he would leave was to get food, but sometimes he would just order delivery. Lately, a thirteen membered group had been using his music for their album and he couldn’t feel anything but proud.

“After doing well last time, I’m sure you won’t fail us, so here’s the song beforehand. I can’t tell you the name, but the composer’s name is Woozi. If you have any questions, text the number I’ll send after this.”

Soonyoung read the text only to be followed by the actual song and composer’s number with it. He smiled and decided to text the number right away.

“Hello! I’m Hoshi and I’ll be choreographing your song, so I’ll be texting you if I have any questions.”

He pressed send and waited for a reply, but doesn’t get one. He pouted but figured the composer was busy so he decided to give the song a listen.

And immediately fell in love with it.

After listening to it a couple times, he decided the song had a Michael Jackson type of feel so he based the choreo off that. However, just to make sure it was okay. He texted the composer one more time.

“So I listened to the song, and I feel like the choreography can have a Michael Jackson theme to it. Do you think that’s fitting?”

He was quick to get a response from the other.

“That’s fine.”

Soonyoung furrowed his eyebrows at the text. So the guy couldn’t respond the first time, but is quick to respond the second? Rude.

After several hours of hard work in the studio, he was at the point where the choreography was an almost finished project. Even though it was 4am, he decided to send the composer a video.

“I hope you like it! :-)”

Another reply was sent back quickly.

“I have hardly any dance knowledge so I really do not have any opinion over this.”

“I just thought you’d like to see…. Also why are you awake at this hour?”

“Excuse me… Hoshi-ssi, am I correct? I don’t personally know you so I would like it if you didn’t text me outside of your questions relating to my song. Well, actually, you seem to be finished with the choreography so, until next time, sir.”

Soonyoung stared at his phone in disbelief. “Who does this guy think he is?”

 

A week after that incident, Jihoon got promoted as the head music composer for the company and even got his own room, so no more hanging out just at home for him. Walking down the halls and seeing teenagers practicing hard made him pity them, but seeing someone in the halls that he didn’t expect he immediately hid behind a wall.

“What is Kwon Soonyoung doing here?”

He looked back for a quick second to see his old, well debatably old, crush talking to some of the staff. He hid back behind the wall and took deep breaths as if he just listened hard enough, he could hear Soonyoung’s voice. The voice that he avoided since graduation because he wanted to forget about his feelings for the other. He avoided every single gathering the group had and came up with lame excuses to why he couldn’t come.

But now he was here. A couple feet away from him.

Jihoon heard footsteps and felt like it was Soonyoung so he immediately ran to the bathroom. Luckily, he had his mask and he put it on and the last time they saw each other his hair was black and now it was a nice taro color.

“Shit that’s right. I have to meet the group today,” he hissed as he looked at the mirror.

The composer has met them other times, but this time he was meeting them with the choreographer, which he didn’t seem was necessary, but with his recent promotion, he couldn’t argue. He walked out of the bathroom and towards the practice room, where he could already hear the staff introducing their choreographer from the outside.

“This is Hoshi, your choreographer for your upcoming comeback.”

Jihoon peaked through the glass door and saw the man he was avoiding bowing with a smile.

“Hello, I’m Hoshi and I can’t wait to work with all of you. It’s an honor.”

“No no no no no no,” Jihoon muttered under his breath as he ran away from the scene, “I can’t do this. These feelings for Kwon Soonyoung can’t come back. Please no.”

He grabbed his phone from his pocket and texted the staff saying he suddenly wasn’t feeling well, so he couldn’t make it to the meeting.

 

Soonyoung was enjoying his time under the company. He was used to teaching because of the classes he taught, but this time he was teaching experienced individuals and got paid a lot more for it. There was still that mysterious composer who never showed up, but he didn’t mind it.

“Here’s your mail from the month,” his mother said with a chuckle as Soonyoung turned on the lights to his apartment.

“Mom! Were you just hiding here in the dark?” Soonyoung asked, a little shocked from her presence.

“I just wanted to play a little joke on my son,” she grabbed her bag, “Well, I’ll be leaving. I’m going to party with some of my friends in the city.”

“But you just came…”

“You see me almost every month! You’re a grown man now!”

Soonyoung’s mom kissed him on the forehead before leaving and he stared at the door a moment after she left, shocked at how quickly she came in and out.

“When I first moved here for college, she was so devastated, but now she’s like this,” he chuckled as he skims through the mail, seeing the front of the postcard.

The memories of their group suddenly hit him as he looks at the picture. The Jeju trip was the last time all of them were together having fun without any worries, as when school started up for spring quarter they were always stressed and graduation was when everyone was crying, including Wonwoo who said he would’t. There had been other hangouts over the summer and such, but never as a full group as Jihoon never showed up and sometimes they had other priorities. Most of them hardly kept in contact with Jihoon, Seungcheol and Jeonghan being the only ones at this point.

“I thought I was your close friend. What happened to you?” he muttered to himself, still not seeing the sender of the postcard.

Once he thought about it, he didn’t remember seeing any of them send him a card when they were in Jeju. He didn’t send one to himself either, but once he turned over the card and read its written content, his eyes widened and he was in a shock. Immediately, he texted Seungcheol to meet him the next day.

 

“Alright, Soonyoung. If you’re gonna text me to come on some emergency, can you at least come on time?” Seungcheol nagged as Soonyoung walked in the door of the restaurant.

“I’m sorry. I was busy with work.”

He sits down and the two don’t speak until they order.

“So what do you want? The group hasn’t met up in weeks and you hardly ever text me, so I was shocked that you wanted to meet.”

Soonyoung bit his lower lip as he rummaged through his bag to pull out the postcard. He slammed it on the table and pointed at it.

“That! That’s why I asked to meet.”

Seungcheol blankly looked at the card, barely remembering where it was from until he turned it over and read the contents.

“Ahh, so you found out. I haven’t gotten my postcard yet, Jeonghan said he sent his to me,” he sipped on his drink, blinking at the other, “So what’s the big deal?”

“You knew?!” Soonyoung looked at the other wide eyed and mouth open.

“I’m his only best friend,” he patted his chest, “Of course I knew, but is that all you called me for? You could’ve sent me a text. Jeonghan got a little jealous.”

“Why would Jeonghan be jealous?” Keep in mind, Soonyoung was lost in the sea of people when Seungcheol confessed and had been oblivious to their affection at their hangouts, “Never mind that’s another story. Where is he? Give me his address or something.”

“You’re not going to hurt him or anything, are you?” Seungcheol asked with a raised eyebrow.

“No, I would never!” He vigorously shakes his head in reply.

“He works in that damn company you just got into, you idiot.”

Soonyoung looked at the table, his hand in his hair when it suddenly popped into his head who Lee Jihoon was in the work place.

“H-he’s Woozi?”

Seungcheol laughed loudly with a smile.

“It feels great to finally call someone else an idiot.”

  


“Soonyoung-ah. Kwon Soonyoung.

It’ll have been a year since our Jeju trip and you’re probably not expecting this. I can’t even believe I’m writing this and sending it. This was supposed to be my secret that I would keep to my grave, well, me and Seungcheol, but. Besides the point.

I like you.

No, not like the way friends do, but more. I like how passionate you are about dancing, how caring you are to all your friends, how funny and nice you are, how hot you look from the days you care about your looks to the days you just don’t care. I like all of it. You make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside and I know all of this sounds weird coming from me. I know that you’re straight and a slight homophobe and I get it. But by now, I’ll probably have changed my number and lost contact with you and everyone else, that it’s okay.

I like you. Yes I do.

And it’s okay if you hate me for it.

\-- Lee Jihoon.”

Soonyoung stormed into the company with a pain in his chest. He didn’t know where Jihoon’s room was but he was going to find out.

“It wasn’t like that at all, Jihoon. How could I hate you for something I wanted?”

Kwon Soonyoung was not a homophobe and he was not straight. He felt uncomfortable around the subject of gay people or anything of that matter because he was scared to be hated for who he was so he pushed it off. He knew it was dumb and if his friends really cared about him, he’d be accepted, but there was just a fear in his heart, so he kept it hidden and showed it different aspects.

When they first moved in together, Soonyoung ate Jihoon’s snacks on purpose, just to have some interaction with the other. At the time, he thought the shorter was cute and once they talked that night he felt butterflies in his stomach, but he still felt like he had to hide this part about himself.

When they were on the airplane and everyone fell asleep except for him, Soonyoung was the one who pushed Jihoon’s head on his shoulder and played it off as them both sleeping because he thought this was the closest the two would get to looking like boyfriends.

When they were supposed to be sleeping, Soonyoung actually drank several glasses of water, hoping that Jihoon would walk out of his room and be upset over his roommate's snoring because he heard a rumor that they were loud. He suggested for them to sleep in the kitchen because he felt more comfortable to sleep next to the other than anyone else.

There were many moments like this and Soonyoung loved how close they got that when they lost contact, he felt a pain in his heart and dancing was the only thing that temporarily solved it.

So once he found out where Woozi’s room was, with the postcard in his hand, he barged into the room, shocking Jihoon, and slammed it down on the closest table.

“Y-you! I can’t believe you!”

“S-s-soony--y-oung,” Jihoon barely uttered, nervous by the other’s presence.

“Why didn’t you tell me? Is that why you’re hiding from the group like this?”

“I--” Jihoon looked at the slammed postcard, getting a glimpse of the words on the paper and he immediately knew as his own mind had been on it since he received a blank card from himself. “Are you mad? I thought I didn’t send that. I don’t know how i--”

“Why would I be mad that an amazing fairy like you, likes me?” Soonyoung clenched his fist in frustration.

Jihoon blinked at the other, his mind boggling at the moment because Kwon Soonyoung just called him an amazing fairy.

“What are you trying to say right now?”

“That I like you, god damnit! I liked you since the moment you came in my life and I was so stupid to hide it under this persona that I am a straight homophobe because I’m not like that at all! I, Kwon Soonyoung, a male, like Lee Jihoon, who is also a male!”

Soonyoung dropped everything and cupped the other’s cheeks as he kissed him roughly as until that postcard, this was only a fantasy in his head, but now a reality.

Jihoon became wide eyed as the other kissed him, but eventually closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around the other’s neck because shit, Soonyoung’s lips on his own felt like a dream come true. Once they let go, Jihoon chuckled.

“So about that title track, Hoshi?”

**Author's Note:**

> this is my third soonhoon oneshot i am trash... lol but i hope you guys liked it there might be some grammatical mistakes, but .... i hope that's fine  
> also, follow me on twitter and talk to me about soonhoon too @xshiningsvt


End file.
